Darkstalker rise of Dracula
by SSJBowser
Summary: It seemed as if victory had come for the Demons led by the succubus Morrigan, but then when it seemed the end was at hand the prince of darkness was revived by the vampire called Demitri Maximoff, Dracula. There is one warrior that is willing to still tak
1. Recruiting new blood

**Darkstalkers rise of Dracula**

**Chapter 1**

**Recruiting new blood**

"There is a world called Makai, also known as hell. There has been a battle going on, a battle between Demons and Vampires, and the people of earth have gotten caught up in it."

"It seemed as if victory had come for the Demons led by the succubus Morrigan, but then when it seemed the end was at hand the prince of darkness was revived by the vampire called Demitri Maximoff."

"They have taken control of Morrigan and now are plotting to head to earth to take over it's people. I can no longer stand by and watch them, I must act now, There is only two people who have ever been able to really defeat dracula, one being Van Helsing who is long been dead."

"The only other person that has stopped him before lives in the city of Gotham, my true journey starts here." Jon Talbain says as he puts on a leather sweater and jumps through a portal.

Jon Talbain makes it to Earth and looks around to see that he is on the streets of New York. Many places are open, cars drive by as he looks up at the glowing moon.

"I better get back to my objective." Jon say's as he crosses the street.

Talbain walks down many dark ally's looking for his goal.

"um, I can't seem to find him, I think heading up to the roof tops would be the best idea." Jon say's as he throws of his sweater and transforms into Gallon/Garon the Werewolf.

Gallon shoves his claws into the wall and begins to climb to the top of the building. Once at the top of the building he looks around to see if he spots anything that may lead to his goal.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me." Gallon thinks to himself as he leaps from building to building.

Gallon finally comes to a stop on a building and stares up at the moon.

"At least something looks gorgeous tonight."

Gallon stands there gazing at the moon for what seemed for hours but finally a portal begins to open behind him. Gallon turns around to see who his guest is.

"Yes, they thought they could keep me locked up in there, I knew I would escape." The young male says as the portal closes behind him.

Gallon looks down at the young male wearing an orange scarf, with long black hair, with a gun belt on.

"Who are you?" Gallon asks crossing his arms.

The young male stands to his feet.

"I am myself again, no longer merged with my hell twin." the male says.

"I said, who are you?" Gallon says becoming a little inpatient.

"I am Juunanagou, but you can just call me Android 17."

"I find it weird how you teleported here, are you working for a vampire named Demitri Maximoff?" Gallon snarled.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, I came from a, some kind of hell as you would put it, I was merged with another android after we were killed we separated, who was also called seventeen, that was years ago." Juunana say's as he looks at where he is.

"I don't think your from this world, if I'm right your from another universe." Gallon said.

"Is there any way to get me back, I escaped hell hoping to return to my cabin." Juunanagou said.

"so you live in the woods?" Gallon asked.

"Yep, I don't really see much people." Juunanagou said.

"Me and you are more alike then I thought, I must be going now." Gallon said as he begins to walk off.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me return home?" Juunana asked.

Gallon turns around to face him.

"If you help me find, this person." Gallon said.

"What does this person look like?" Android 17 asked.

"he dresses up like a bat, he calls himself Batman."

"Batman, you don't see to many of them around, he shouldn't be to hard to find." Juunanagou said.

"Then let us begin our search, then I will help you on your quest." Gallon said

"Wait, look at that, it looks like a signal of a bat." Juunanagou says as he points into the sky.

"Let's find where the source is coming from." Gallon says as Android 17 fly's over and lifts him into the air.

"You can fly." Gallon said.

"You would be amazed at the things I'm capable of." Juunanagou said as he landed them onto a building.

"Are you the two who put up the bat signal?" A figure walks from out of the shadows.

"No, it was on before we got here, who are you?" Android 17 asked.

"I'm Robin."

"I've heard about you as well, where is Batman?" Gallon asked.

"He won't be available for another week or so, what I want to know is who put up the signal for me to come." Robin said.

Unknown to them, a floating camera in the sky watches the three of them.

"I guess you will have to do, a couple years ago your friend Batman defeated the Prince of Darkness, Dracula." Gallon said.

"Do you really expect us to believe you wolf-man, vampires don't exist?" Juunana said.

"He's telling the truth, so how do you know Batman?" Robin said.

"I really don't have time to explain, there will be an invasion in this world if we don't act now." Gallon said.

"That would explain the, never mind, let me call in some back up." Robin said as he pulls out a Robin cell phone.

A couple minutes pass by.

"They'll be here in a couple minutes." Robin said as he put his phone away.

"Were already here bird boy." Venom said as he jumped onto the building along with Carnage, Daredevil, and Spiderman.

Gallon: "This should be more then enough, the only problem is, are any of them as strong as a darkstalker." Gallon thought to himself.


	2. Mission begins

Darkstalkers rise of Dracula

Chapter 2

Mission begins

"So you know what may of happen to those people." Daredevil said as he walked toward Gallon.

"What do you mean?" Android 17 said.

"People have been drained of all there blood, I think you guys have the key to what's been going on." Spiderman said.

"After this is over venom, you die, these killings have been taking up the headlines." Carnage said as he stands up against a poll.

"This must be the work of Demitri Maximoff." Gallon told all of them.

"we'll have to stop them, by force!" Venom yelled.

"Does this involve fighting, if so include me in." Juunanagou said.

"You can fight?" Gallon asked.

"I am the strongest fighter in the whole galaxy, there is no one who can match my level." Android 17 said as he puts on a smirk.

"Yah right." Venom laughed.

"You haven't seen me in action, according to my scanners your nothing compared to me." Juunanagou said with a grin.

"Enough you two, we have bigger things to worry about." Spiderman said.

Gallon explains to everyone what they must do to stop the invasion from happening.

"Are you sure I don't have enough time to call in Superman." Robin asked.

"I think it would be best if we left now." Gallon said as he opened up a portal.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Carnage said.

"Is everyone sure there ready to head to Makai?" Gallon asks.

Everyone just stands there.

"I take that as a yes." Gallon said as they all jumped into the portal and get transported to Makai.

"Wow this place is weird looking." Carnage said as he walked forward.

"After you Tim Drake." Venom said.

"Not cool, you gave away my identity, Eddie Brock!" Robin yelled.

"While were at it why don't I throw in Peter Parker and Cletus Kasady." Venom laughed as his symbiote mask came off revealing Edward Brocks face.

"Who cares about identities, heck this is Matt Murdock." Carnage said as his symbiote mask came off revealing Cletus's face.

"Hey, some people like having secret identities." Spiderman said getting a little angry.

"It doesn't really matter, I won't tell anyone." Gallon said as he turned back into his human form, Jon Talbain.

"My real name is Jon Talbain." Jon said as they continued walking.

They continue walking through Makai for about another hour. They encounter many weird looking creatures on there journey.

"Were entering the Makai city." Gallon said.

"How much walking do we have until we make it to this Demitri guy?" Android 17 says crossing his arms.

"It's not that easy, were not going to face him for another good week or so." Talbain says.

"Yes, planning always comes in handy." Robin says.

"Were here, this is were we will stay for the night."

They walk into a large wooden house.

"It seems you have returned with company, can they fight as good as they look?" A voice in the dark asked.

"I really don't know much about there fighting yet Lilith." Talbain says as he switches on a light.

"Hello, my name is Robin, that's spiderman, venom, carnage, daredevil, and android 17." Robin said as he shook her hand.

"This is Lilith, a succubus." Jon said.

"Woh, good thing you let us know first hand." Android 17 said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lilith said crossing her arms.

"That means one less ride for you to catch." Juunanagou said putting on a smirk while crossing his arms.

"Where is Felicia?" Talbain asked Lilith.

"I have no idea." Lilith said.

"I'll find her, what does she look like." Robin said.

"Human, but mixed with a cat." Lilith said.

"Don't be gone long Tim Drake." Eddie said putting on a smile.

Robin/Tim just shakes his head and heads out the door in search of Felicia. Timothy jumps from building to building in the Makai city.

"Ok I've gone far enough, all I see is demon like creatures." Tim drake says as someone kicks him to the ground and jumps on top of him. Robin begins to get up but his shoulders are shoved to the ground.

"What do you want, hey are you Felicia?" Tim Drake asked.

"How do you know my name?" Felicia responded.

"Um, Talbain sent me to find you." Robin said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Felicia said as she releases her grip on his shoulders.

Tim sits up and faces her.

"What were you doing up here?" Robin asked.

"Looking for any on going activity below." Felicia said.

"So, my name is Robin, ah what the heck you can just call me Tim Drake."

"Ok Tim, we better head over to Talbain." Felicia says as she gets off of him and helps him up.

It takes them fifteen minutes to make it back to the large wooden house.

"I found her, or you could say she found me." Robin told Talbain.

"Good, everyone should get there rest for the night, no one is to leave this house." Jon said.

"Whatever you say boss." Android 17 said as he walked up the stairs along with everyone except Cletus.

"I'll sleep on this couch." Cletus said.

As soon as cletus laid on the brown silk couch dust shot up.

"This is going to be a long night." Cletus said as he reached over and turned off the light.

Two hours pass by. It is now 2:16 a.m. in the early morning as Lilith gets out of her bed.

"I think it's time I went out and had some fun." Lilith said as she walked over to a juror and put on a black skirt and slid on a dark blue T-shirt. She then quietly opens her door and tip toes past everyone's room's, and then down the stairs. As it seems she may make it to the door she bumps into the couch and falls right on top of Cletus Kasady. She can feel his soft breathing on her neck.

"Oh great." Lilith thought to herself.

She pushes off of him with a slow motion and heads for the door.

"Made it." Lilith says to herself.

As she opens the door someone comes from behind her and shuts it before she can leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Cletus asked as she turned to face him.

She says nothing.

"You woke me up, I demand an answer." Cletus said.

She finally responds by throwing her shirt off. Cletus can see her smiling at him in the dim light. She slowly removes her skirt leaving her in her panties and bra. She removes both objects and stands there naked. She moves toward Cletus who is hard as a rock. She grabs his hands and moves them across her breasts.

"Let's have some fun." Lilith says as she pushes cletus away.

Lilith puts her arms out and bats come flying onto her making her costume and wings.

"Well suite up, Cletus were going out to play." Lilith said.

Cletus smiles and transforms into Carnage and they head out the door.

To Be Continued


	3. Meet Maximoff

**Darkstalkers rise of Dracula**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet Maximoff **

Lilith fly's in the air as carnage jumps from building to building next to her.

"So where exactly are we going little girl?" Carnage asked.

"For your information I'm a lot older then you." Lilith said.

"Ok then, so mind telling a clueless symbiote where he is going?" Carnage asked yet once again.

"That would take out some of the fun kasady." Lilith said as they continued.

"Hey, do we get any sun light down here or is it always like this?" Carnage asked.

"This is Maki, what do you expect to see a sunny beach." Lilith said.

"I'll take that as a no, how much longer until we get to this place?" Carnage asked.

"Not much longer, in the mean time could you please shut up." Lilith asked.

The two of them continued on there journey for about another good fifteen minutes. They finally make it to a lake surrounded by many trees as the moon reflects at the water.

"Are you ready to play?" Lilith asked him.

"Um, what do you mean?" asked Cletus as he is punched through a tree.

"What, is she out of her mind challenging me!" Cletus kasady/Carnage jumps from the ground and punches Lilith in the face but nothing happens. He then makes to axes out of his arms and begins chopping at her.

A camera watches them at a far distance.

"It can't be, I cant cut into her." Carnage said as he backed off a bit.

"Wow, you're weak, very weak at that." Lilith said as she begins to go air born.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carnage asked.

"You're no fun to hang out with, does it really matter where I go?" Lilith says as she takes off.

"Whelp, it won't be my problem when Jon Talbain can't find her when he gets up." Carnage thinks to himself.

A few seconds later before Cletus can walk off Lilith comes crashing to the ground unconscious. Carnage looks up in the sky to see a floating guy, he floats down and throws Lilith over his shoulders.

"Hello my name is Demitri Maximoff, if you want to see your girlfriend again meet me at the castle." Demitri says as he fly's off with an evil laugh.

"You can keep her, and she's not my girlfriend." Carnage yelled to him.

Carnage runs back to the city.

"Ah, so how am I suppose to break the news to Jon, should I say she just walked off." Carnage said as he jumped from building to building.

"What is also weird is, it was almost like he was expecting me to come." Carnage thought as an Daredevil fly's into him knocking them both of the roof tops to the streets.

"They can't be stopped." Daredevil said.

"Matt what are you doing out from the house?" Cletus asked him.

"I have super human hearing, I heard android 17 sneaking out so I followed him and wound up fighting these vampires." Daredevil said as he stood to his feet.

"What are we waiting for let's get them!" Carnage yelled out.

"No, Juunana can handle them himself, besides me and you can't even hurt them." Daredevil explained.

"Dam!" Shouted Cletus Kasady.

A vampire comes flying out of a store and lands right in front of them. Juunanagou walks over to the vampire and picks him up and twist's his neck off. Blood shoots out all over the place as Juunanagou puts on a grin and drops the body.

"Yes, those are the kind of deaths that please me." Carnage said in an excited voice.

"So Matt Murdock am I right, why were you following me?" Android 17 asked.

Daredevil: "I was seeing what you were up to, I'm starting to get the feeling were being watched."

Demon bystanders start to surround them. The three of them head up to the roof tops.

"So what brought you out here?" Daredevil asked Carnage.

"I followed Lilith." Cletus responded.

"Oh come on, you got hard over her, when we get back to earth I'll introduce you to some fine women." Android 17 said.

"Demitri Maximoff captured her." Cletus told them.

"Good, that should take your mind off of her." Juunanagou said.

"I don't like her in that kind of way, I don't like her at all." Cletus responded.

"Bullshit, then why did you follow her?" Juunanagou said putting on a smirk while crossing his arms.

"We have to go after her." Daredevil said.

"What, why?" Cletus Kasady asked in confusion.

"He could make her give away or location, what will we tell talbain?" Daredevil said.

"As your forgetting I am the strongest warrior in the whole universe, Demitri shouldn't be a problem." Juunanagou said.

"It's settled, were going to the castle, the only thing is where is it located?" Daredevil said as he looks around.

"That has to be it." Android 17 said pointing to the north.

There above many buildings stood a large castle.

"Wait, that's exactly what Maximoff wants us to do." Carnage said.

"He probably said that to scare you, so he thinks we aren't going to show up, well indeed we will." Android 17 said.

"No, he will be expecting us." Carnage said.

"I have a lot of battle experience, he won't be expecting us." Juunanagou said.

"We better head there now before Talbain comes looking for us." Daredevil said as he uses his utility cord to get to higher buildings as they approach the castle.

**Outside the castle.**

"Wow we've got a lot of guards here." Daredevil says as he thinks of a plan to get past them.

"No problem." Juunana says as he begins to load up two energy blasts.

Daredevil pushes C-17 hands down.

"We need to move with stealth, we don't want to broadcast that were here." Daredevil say's as he jumps down from the building and uses his grappler to make it into a window.

Carnage and #17 follow him.

"Ok, you two go by ground I will go into the vents." Daredevil says as he jumps into the vents.

Daredevil travels in the vents for quite some time. Daredevil finally comes to a room to were he sees Lilith sleeping in a prison cell with someone guarding her. Daredevil slowly jumps down from the vents and pulls out his cable and wraps it around the guards neck suffocating him. Lilith wakes up to the commotion.

"Daredevil is that you?" Lilith asked as he took the keys off the guard and opened the electric, laser door.

"My hero." Lilith said as she brought Daredevil into a kiss.

Daredevil pushes away.

"We don't have time for that, we have to get out of here." Daredevil told her.

"I was just playing, before we go we should go find morrigan." Lilith said.

"Where is she?" Daredevil asked.

**Another part of the castle.**

Android 17 walks up to the two female guards and rams them into each other knocking them out.

"This is kinda getting boring sneaking around, where is Lilith?" Carnage asked.

"I don't know, let's see what's behind this door." Juunana said.

They opened the door and walked into a pitch black room.

"Ok this is weird." Carnage says as the door closes behind him.

In the middle of the room a light comes on and standing there with glowing red eyes is Morrigan. Then all the lights come on and see Demitri sitting at the throne.

"Hello boys, nice of you to join us." Demitri laughed.

"You still think he wasn't expecting us android?" Carnage said.

"Well, um." Android 17 said.

"Attack Morrigan, leave nothing behind." Demitri said as she lunged at Juunanagou and kicked him into the wall.

"I take it this isn't something we can't talk about." Carnage says as she does a spin kick which he jumps over and climbs up the wall.

"I take that as a no." Carnage said.

Morrigan fly's up into the air and heads for the symbiote carnage, but before she can make it to him android 17 fly's out of the wall and grabs her from behind and slams her head into the wall. He then grabs her by the neck with his left arm and makes an energy blast with his right.

"#17 what are you doing?" Carnage asked.

"I've been controlled before, I have an idea." Juunanagou said as he takes the energy blast and shoves it in her face rubbing it all over.

He finally takes the energy blast off of her face. Her eyes and body have returned to normal. Juunana throws Morrigan to carnage who catches her.

"No!." Demitri say's as he runs toward Carnage.

"Juunanagou catch!" Carnage says as he throws Morrigan to Juunanagou who catches her.

"Give her to me, android!" Demitri yells as he runs toward Juunanagou who slides on his knee's under him.

Seventeen then throws her to carnage who run's off with her.

"Now that were alone, let's dance." Juunanagou says to Demitri Maximoff as he gets into his fighting stance.

Demitri runs over and shoves his knee into Juunanagou's stomach, then he knocks him to the ground using his fist.

"I may not have Morrigan, but you will not leave here, you will become one of my slaves." Demitri Maximoff says as he grabs Android 17 by the shirt and pulls him into the air.

"No one can control me, vampire." Juunana says as he rams his knee into Demitri's nut's which makes him go to his knees, then Android 17 does a spin kick sending Maximoff onto the throne chair.

Lilith runs into the room and grabs Juunanagou by his bandana and pulls him out of the room.

"Where do they think there going." Demitri says as a blast comes flying into the room knocking him to the ground.

"Ok Juunana you got a shot at him, let's go." Lilith says as she fly's them out the window.

**Forty-Five minutes later.**

"You guy's made it." Daredevil say's as he hands Morrigan to Lilith.

"Please hold her, and thank you for being such a gentleman." Lilith says as she hands Morrigan to Android 17 who throws her over his shoulders.

"We better head back to the house before Gallon shows up." Carnage said as he turns to walk off and bumps into Gallon.

"Great, I see you guy's managed to retrieve Morrigan, come let us head back." Jon Talbain said as he led the way."

**To Be Continued.**


	4. One Journey Leads to Another

Dark Stalkers Rise of Dracula

**Dark Stalkers Rise of Dracula**

**Chapter 4**

**One Journey Leads to Another**

_As they continued back to the hideout something didn't feel right, Juunanagou felt as if something was wrong. The whole scenario with Maximoff seemed too easy, another thing also came to mind, wouldn't he have followed after them? All of this ran through the Androids head as they pressed on. Suddenly Daredevil stops in his tracks, he stands there as if he is waiting for something._

"What is it?" A curious Lilith asked as she tugged at the man in red.

_He didn't reply, he just stood there some more._

"Yo, what's going on?" Juunanagou asked as he flew down right in front of him.

"Listen closely." Daredevil whispered. "You hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Carnage asked as he began getting impatient.

"The faint sound of a tick." He replied still using a low tone.

_Everyone became quite as they tried to hear the sound that had triggered Daredevil to stop. A minute passes no ticking sound. Five minutes float by, still no ticking sound. Daredevil then shrugs as they continue to move on, and as soon as they do he hears the ticking sound again but this time Android 17 hears it as well._

"_Where is it coming from?" Gallon thought._

_The ticking sound then becomes loud enough for everyone to hear. They all stop and look around._

"Where in the hell is it coming from?" Cletus cursed.

"I don't know it keeps going on and off?" Daredevil say's as the ticking sound is loud enough where it seems to be coming from every direction.

"Everyone, get down!!" Android 17 yells as he fly's into the air with Morrigan.

_Everyone ducks wondering why he has taken flight, the next second they all realize what has just happened. Android 17 comes crashing to the ground after being blown out of the sky by the body of Morrigan, or so it seemed._

"Some how I knew it was all to easy, Demitri Maximoff must of set this whole thing up." Android 17 said as he got back to his feet.

"So what you're saying is that wasn't the real Ms. Aensland?" Carnage asked crossing his arms.

"Well, pretty much." Juunanagou said getting to his feet.

"I had no idea you were that strong, you seem to get more interesting by the minute." Lilith said as she walked up next to him.

"Hold on, hold on little miss succubus, it's your fault we went into his little trap." Carnage said as he put the full blame on Lilith.

"How are you going to blame me, I guess you just couldn't get enough of me." Lilith said teasing the now getting frustrated super villain.

"How do we know your not working with Demitri Maximoff anyway, for all we know both you and Morrigan could be setting us up." Carnage said proud of his analysis.

_Lilith giggles at this._

"You really think we would be working with a guy like Demitri, were blood enemies with him." Lilith laughed.

"This arguing will get us nowhere." Gallon said.

"He's right, team work is the only way were goanna win."

_They turned around to see that Robin, and the others had arrived._

"It seems they were set up by Demitri." Gallon explained.

"But why?" Felicia asked.

"I'm going to have to take a crazy guess he wanted more than just to test them." Eddie Brock said with sarcasm.

"Well don't you think we should go back to his castle and go find the real Morrigan?" Daredevil asked as he turned around to see no castle in sight.

"Where did the castle go?" Daredevil asked.

"There was never a castle there to begin with, he mentally dove into your minds so it felt like you were there." Gallon said.

"Can anything get any weirder?" Android 17 thought to himself.

"So what's our move from here?" Carnage asked.

_Robin slowly walks over to Carnage as he pulls out a scroll._

"What is this birdie boy?" Carnage hissed.

"It seems that as you had your mental scuffle with Maximoff he sent this scroll to us, it's for a tournament, a fighting tournament." Robin added in.

_Carnage snatched the scroll from Robin as he read what it said._

_Darkstalkers Tournament_

_To the Death of a soul_

_Carnage only read that little part as he handed it back to Robin._

"This is going to be fun." Carnage said with joy.

_Android 17, Venom, and Carnage were the three most warriors hyped for battle._

"Just remember, this event requires you to kill your opponent." Gallon said.

"And who ever said I had a problem with that." Android 17 said.

_This whole thing stood against everything Robin stood for, as well as his morals._

"If we enter this tournament, what do we gain from it?" Robin asked.

"If we can win the whole thing, we can put a stop to Demitri and save Morrigan." Gallon said.

"Then things will be back to normal with Morrigan in power, and you all can return home." Lilith said.

_Robin thought for a minute, he knew killing was against what Batman had taught, but a threat like this must be met with an equal force, a fatal force._

"If we are to make it to the battle grounds in time we better start going." Robin said agreeing to fight.

"Exactly how far is this place?" Daredevil asked.

"About a day away." Jon replied as they followed him.

"It's all pointless for anyone to join this thing, I'm going to win the whole thing anyway." Android 17 said with a confident smirk.

"Yah, we'll see about that." Eddie Brock replied.

"_Neither one of these weaklings can even beat me, the only threat at this point to me is Lilith and Maximoff." Carnage said to himself._

_Watching through a magic globe in a throne chair sits Demitri Maximoff as he watches their group._

"Good, there on the way. It seems everyone with skill in Makai with skill plans to attend my tournament of sure death." Demitri Maximoff laughs.

_Demitri turns away as he gets out of his throne chair and walks over to a large cage in the dark room lit with torches. Inside the cage sits Morrigan curled up in a corner with her face in her legs. Maximoff smiles at this as he exits the room, as he does Morrigan lifts her head up as she begins to mumble._

"_You won't win, I know Lilith will beat you." She said to herself as she sat there in silence._

_Can any of the fighters score a knockout blow against Demitri Maximoff, and what other fighters plan to attend the tournament from Makai, that Maximoff spoke of. Keep reading to find out._

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. To the Death of a Soul

Darkstalkers Rise of Dracula

**Darkstalkers Rise of Dracula**

**Chapter 5**

**To the Death of a Soul**

_A day and something had gone by. It soon became darker then usual as they continued on there path. They were now in what appeared to be a forest. The slight drops of water can be seen flowing off of the leaves slightly tapping the ground. No one had spoken for the past hour or so, everyone had there mind on something other then their journey to the tournament except for Android 17, Eddie Brock, and Cletus Kasady._

_They could hear the faint sound of screaming in the distance but could never actually pick up on exactly where it was coming from. Another hour passed by as what appeared to be a slight rain shower came down on them, no one really cared, if anything they all enjoyed it. Suddenly Daredevil stepped on a skeleton head as he looked down._

"We must be close." Gallon said as he sniffed the air.

"That was actually quite quick, not even close to two day's." Juunanagou said with a smirk.

_They walked on for a little longer until they came to a large gate. Eddie smiled as he reached to open the large gate, it wouldn't budge._

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Eddie asked as the gate automatically opened on its own.

_All of the fighters walked into the gate as they approached a large castle. As they approached the front door it swung open as a man dressed in a tuxedo opened it and invited them all in. They all followed him as he escorted them to a large room filled with many different fighters._

"So this is all the competition, I hope some of these guy's and gals can fight as well as they look." Juunanagou said observing a few of the fighters.

_Eddie shrugged in agreement. Minutes passed by as all of them observed all of the fighters standing around, some short, some tall, and others just no comment on there physical features._

"Where could Demitri be?" Lilith thought to herself.

_Minutes passed by but suddenly the lights dimmed in the room silencing everyone's chatter. There standing up in the balcony of the room stood Demitri Maximoff._

"Welcome everyone, I'm all glad you could make it to this event." He started.

"As you all know this is the first official fighting tournament that has taken place in this part of Makai, as I can see some of you have traveled great distances to participate, which I am pleased of." Demitri said with a grin growing on his face.

"For those of you who no nothing about me here's a little briefing, I am a vampire, and the greatest and most powerful fighter who lived on the planet earth." He said as Cletus and Juunanagou became wide eyed.

"Hey wait just a minute!" Android 17 yelled out protesting.

Everyone in the room directed there attention to him, none of this really bothered him the slightest.

"How is it possible that you're the strongest warrior of earth, and I'm the strongest warrior in the universe and happen to be from earth?" Android 17 asked as he got a few laughs from the crowd.

"I guess we'll see, that is if you make it far enough in the tournament." Demitri said with a laugh.

"_I don't feel any energy from this guy what so ever, how is it someone as weak as him came to hear of my tournament." Demitri said to himself as he checked Juunanagou's energy flow._

_Nor did Demitri realize that he was an android, and he can't sense anything from him._

"_Yah, just keeping telling yourself that chump." Carnage said to himself._

"Everyone will be assigned a room to sleep in to night, the tournament will begin tomorrow." Demitri said as everyone began to be assigned rooms.

Gallon and Carnage ended up sharing a room, Robin and Lilith shared a room, Eddie Brock and Felicia ended up in the same room, with Daredevil ending up with Juunanagou.

_Tim opened the screechy wooden door which led to the room he had to share with Lilith. The first thing he did when he entered the room was removed his mask, cape, and gloves. Then he walked over to one of the beds which was in the top left corner of the room. There was another bed near the other wall which was on the right. The floor was very dusty, made out of stone. There was no bathroom to be found in site, there was a table in the middle with two torches in the upper corners to light the room. Tim then removed the rest of his suite as he slid under the covers and closed his eyes. Lilith's bat's that formed her clothing flew off of her as she went into the other bed._

"You're not much of a talker are you?" She asked before he could fall asleep.

She got no response for a few seconds.

"I guess, maybe the people you hang with influence that." Tim Drake replied.

"And who may they be?" Lilith asked as she sat up in the bed.

"My boss, Batman. Not just that; but what I do for a living can alter how I interact." He replied.

"Batman, sounds interesting. Tell me more about him." Lilith said as she crossed her legs and was ready to hear a story.

"How about I tell you later? Right now a little sleep wouldn't kill either one of us." Tim said.

"You sure are a lot of fun." She said as she threw herself back under the covers.

_Tim smiled at this remark as he slowly fell asleep. It wasn't to long after as a few hours passed by as Tim woke up to the sound of a cry in the distance he quickly sat up. Lilith's bed was empty. 'Great' Tim thought as he got out of the bed and suited up. He slowly walked down the hall as he heard the sound of talking in the distance. Robin followed the sound of the voices as he came to a stop at the end of the hall. He slowly peaked his head out of the corner as he looked to see Demitri Maximoff talking with some creature with long like spider legs._

"Maximoff, so how is everything turning out?" The spider creature asked.

"Not bad for a start Lady Spider." He replied.

"How long?" She asked yet again.

"I don't know exactly, but it won't take many souls to measure up." Demitri replied.

"Good, so who all showed up for the tournament?" Lady Spider asked.

"Not much to worry about from what I have seen, just a few from the east." He replied.

"What about Morrigan's other half?" Lady Spider asked.

"Lilith may have improved; the rest of her group is weak and poses no threat at all." Demitri said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you bird boy." A voice said from behind Robin.

_Robin slowly stood up as he turned to face a tall guy who stared him down._

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"That really doesn't matter does it Mr. Drake?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Robin asked.

"Follow me; we don't want Demitri to know were near." He said as he walked off with Robin close behind him.

_They walked clear down to the other end of the tunnel and turned the corner before they stopped._

"You asked whom I am, to answer that question I am Jedah Dohma." He said.

"You must have a reason for wanting to talk to me, what is it?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing much, I was just curious about one of your friends." Jedah replied.

"Which one?" Robin asked.

"The one who goes by the name Juunanagou." He replied.

"To be totally honest with you Jedah I really don't know much about him." Robin said.

"Very well, it will be interesting to see what he can do." Jedah said.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Robin asked hoping for a good explanation.

"It's just I didn't sense anything from him, no life force." Jedah said.

"I really wouldn't know much about that, but hey good luck in the tournament Jedah." Robin said.

"To you as well Robin." Jedah said as Robin walked off.

"What he lacks in ability and strength he makes up for in mind, it will be interesting to see how he will cope with fighting demons, being just human." Jedah said as he pulled the tracker device Robin had planted on him and put it into his pocket.

_Robin returned back to the room to find Lilith totally naked standing in the middle of the room. Robin grunted as he came in._

"See something you like boy wonder?" Lilith asked.

"Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Just getting some fresh air, and where were you?" She asked.

"Um….well, I was talking to Eddie." Robin lied.

"Is that so?" She said crossing her arms.

"Anyway, did you hear a scream in the hall?" Robin asked.

"No." She replied.

"Um, it was probably nothing." Robin said.

"You look like you're under a lot of stress." Lilith said.

"A little sleep should do the trick." Robin said as he walked over to his bed.

_As Tim undressed yet again only to be in his boxers as he felt Lilith wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed the back of it a few times. Tim did a quick emotion as he swung around tripping her and threw her onto his bed, while at the same time holding her down by her wrists._

"So I see you like it rough Timmy." Lilith teased.

"Look here little miss Lilith, there is no more to our relationship then just partners. I hope I make myself clear." Tim said.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips for another attempt. Tim still held a serous face as he let her up.

"It's only a matter of time before you'll want it." She whispered as she walked over to her bed.

_Tim hopped into his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. All he could think about was Jedah, how did he find out about him, and what he came to the tournament for. All this ran through his head as he finally got himself to fall asleep, after all the tournament is just tomorrow._

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
